kanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sin Wind
"There is a hell... believe me I've seen it. And there is a heaven shall we keep it a secret?" -Sin Wind 'Sin Wind was born to Uadjet and Jeb Van 'Deuu, But she changed her last name to Wind. ' Early Life Sin was born with her brother Dice in the house of life, therefore she wasn't found. She mastered most magic at the age Three. She is a perfectionist at everything. Sin's Story Sin's story is mentioned in Fool's Gold. "Would you like to hear my story, Holly? Maybe it can help you talk to my mother's orcale better." She says, She bites her lip and looks at Dice who's expression is blank and unreadable. Then she sighs and looks back at me. "Holly, I was a very beautiful and happy person. I barley hated my own enimes much less the world. That all changed when I meant you mother; Esme." She says, now her expression a mix of madness, sadness, and anger. "Esme was older then me, My cousin on Jeb's side." She goes on, "Esme tried to teach me things I already knew, I took it as practice. Little did I know she was apart of them. And they were after me. She posined me, Holly. Just I didn't die. It kept me alive. It made me immortal. Your probely saying 'Immortal? What's wrong with being immortal?' Alot." She paused again. She looked back to Dice. "I was always going to be on the run, Until my oldest sister, Aki was able to stop them. We had to order the first nome to distory a whole nome. And all because of me." Uadjet's Orcale Uadjet's Oracle is currently a women named Annie Leas. She is the rebirth of Queen Anne of england. Annie was a regualar mortal and had never had anything to do with the magic world until Uadjet's sister found her and took interset in her, Not romantic. One day Annie was hit by a car and was almost killed. Then Alwais, Uadjet who gave her the immortality of the oracle. The black "Waves" on her eyes show she worships Uadjet. But when Sin was born Uadjet knew that she was going to be specail so she gifted the only egpytian orcale to Sin. So anyone who wants to talk to Annie must ask Sin first. Annie had one child named Mira. Although another goddess named Aremit tried to make an oracle and tired to use Mira's soul and body as a host. Mira, Aremit, and the oracle all died. Annie did griving for Mira but it only for a little while. Apperence She was born with Blonde hair (Like the one in the first picture above at the time of the page.), But she dyes her hair a lot with highlights or even all her hair a brightish color like purple, red, or even green. She has pale skin like her mother. She has blue eyes but sometimes wears contacts. Because she changes her look so much all the time, She barely looks a thing like her twin, Dicender Wind. Name Her full name is Cynthia Van 'Deuu. Her nickname was Cyn which sounds like Sin. That's how she got the nickname/fullname Sin. Category:Magic Category:Magician Category:Fool's Gold Category:Self-Insertion